Too Late To Apoligize
by Schrodinger's KitKat
Summary: "And you said, sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid it's too late to apologize" Dally had forgotten his own sister, but what happens when she is in critical condition, these are the last minutes of her life. Rated -T for cursing.


Too Late To Apologize

Ponyboy's POV

"Ring Riiing, Ring"

"Darry, get the phone." I heard Soda yell.

Darry stood up from his chair and went to get the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

The person on the other side of the line said something that I couldn't understand, but surprisingly, Darry gave the phone to Dally. I wondered who it could be. After a while Dally's emotionless face changed into worry and shock. I put my book back down and as Dally put the phone back, Steve said, "Hey, what was that about?"

"My sister." Dally said quietly.

Everyone's eyes went wide and Soda said, "You have a sister, man, and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah," Two bit said, "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"How does she look like?" I asked.

"She has red hair and ocean blue eyes." He replied immediately.

"Is she hot?" leave it to Two bit to ask that.

"No, she's nine-years-old." He said warningly.

"Hey can you get me to the hospital?" he asked Darry.

Sure," said Darry questioningly, "but don't you hate the hospital? Why would you go there?"

"My sister is in the hospital, something happened." He said voice shaking.

Everyone wanted to go and see his sister so we all piled into the car and drove off. When we reached the hospital, we all rushed in. We checked in and raced to room 314A. When we got there we could see a silhouette of a small, broken body. There she was. Tubes were in and out of her, there were IVs everywhere and a machine was helping her breath. She had a cute little face, but her arms and legs were cut and bruised badly. Her face was the only untouched part of her body. A doctor came in and said that she would wake up in a few minutes. After few minutes of pacing around, she woke up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as if she woke up from a deep sleep.

"Dally?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," Dally said just as softly, "It's me."

"Am I dead?" she wondered out loud.

"No," Dally said bluntly, but then he said more boldly, "You're going to be fine."

"Don't" she cried frustrated.

"Don't what?" Dally asked her gently.

"Don't lie, just don't" she said, sounding defeated.

Dally took in a deep breath and looked helpless. I even saw his eyes getting wetter and the tears streaming down his face. Everyone was in silence; they were between sadness and shock. They were shocked that Dally was crying and sad because his sister was dying.

"What's your name?" Soda said, filling in the awkwardness.

"Delilah Anastasia Winston" she said proudly and gave a weak smile.

"I'm Sodapop, that's my brother Ponyboy, my other brother, Darrel, Two bit, Steve and Johnny." Soda said while pointing to everyone.

"I like the names Ponyboy and Sodapop," she said smiling, "they sound original and cool."

"Our dad was an original person." I found myself speaking.

"How did you get in here?" Dally demanded lightly.

"Mom and Dad." She said as her smile turned into a scowl, "They kept beating me and even when I tried to get help, no one believed me, they acted as though they loved me, those sons of bitches, made me look like the liar and so I got in trouble with the fuzz. They put me in a reformatory saying that these matters are to be taken seriously. I saw a lot of rights and stuff, it was horrible, so I mostly got out of the way, no one really noticed that I was there. Those mother fuckers' better burn in hell." She said coldly which reminded me of Dally. The gang looked surprised that she could cuss so well, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up on the wild side of New York.

"That's not how they were before thought, but then drugs and alcohol and cheating came along and swept them off shore, now they swim in bitter sorrow and lies." Delilah said scornfully. "I miss how they use to be, when I was four-years-old."

"I'm so sorry." Dally started guiltily.

"No," Delilah cut him off, "you're not, if you were you would have tried to help me or at least come back for me. When you left did you ever think about the baby sister that you were leaving? If mom and dad were a little woozy back then, you leaving made them break, but they just drank away the pain and smoked away the memories. They use to just ignore me, until they accidentally hurt me, they started to accidentally hurt m more and after it became a sport, whoever could hurt me more, whoever could get me to scream the loudest would win" she looked away from a Dally and the rest of the gang as she spoke.

"Did he ever …" Dally tried to find the words.

"No, I thought he would but he was to drunk to think straight almost every second of the day. I'm thankful for that."

"Look I'm sorry." Dally apologized.

"I know you are so am I, but that won't do anything, till it?" she asked him.

"I loved you Dally, you were my hero, my role model, but then you never came back. Dally," she strained her voice, "you forgot about me, you found a new place and did you ever once think about me?"

"No" Dally admitted, looking down.

"Exactly," Delilah said looking him in the eye, "I thought you where my savior, you were suppose to help me, save me, but you didn't. And you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid it's too late to apologize." Delilah lightly poked Dally's forehead with two fingers and then fell back into her hospital bed. She started to breathe slower and slower, until you could barely hear her whispering. Her heart was slowing down. Dally was crying full on, as I looked at all the others, I could see that they were wiping there tears as well. The heart monitor went dead. Her head sank into the pillow and then we knew. The doctor came in and said that he was sorry. He had blonde hair and looked fairly young with pale skin. He announced the time of the death, 12:00 midnight.

"Some of us think that holding on makes us stronger; but sometimes it's letting go" – Herman Hesse


End file.
